TBA
by nnuiim
Summary: Scorpius and Rose, a Malfoy and a Weasley? Rose and Scor have always been friends, but can they work it all out and maybe become more? summery sucks - sorry
1. A meeting

Disclaimer: nothing you recognize belongs to me

"Hugo quit your whining and get out of my way!" Shrieked a hysterical Rose Weasley on the morning of September 1st 2017. Her brother simply pouted and ran over to stand beside his father who then came over to help Rose with her trunk. It was 9:30 am so they had a lot of time to spare, but Hermione Weasley didn't seem to trust her husbands driving skills very much and forced her children to wake up early.

They had spent an hour that morning going over everything in Rose's trunk, making sure that she hadn't left anything behind but most of the drive was spent on Hermione asking her daughter whether or not she had her jumper, or her new shoes, and all her books. Rose was always very organized and had stopped paying attention to her mother a while back, only saying 'yes' whenever Mrs. Weasley paused for breath.

Finally they made it to the station, as soon as Rose got her trunk she ran as fast as she could through the barrier, knowing that there was no way she could get hurt from it after seeing her cousins doing it every year since she could remember.

They made their way over to the Potters and Rose started a quick conversation with her cousin Albus about the text books she had read, though Al didn't have much to say about that topic, while their parents spoke about her fathers driving 'skills'.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure" Rose's father announced. Rose worriedly looked over at Albus who she knew was very worried about being in Slytherin. The colour had drained from his face and was nervously tugging at his sleeves.

"He doesn't mean it" their mothers assured them but this didn't seem to make Al feel any better.

"Look who it is" The eleven year olds suddenly heard Ron say in a rare serious voice. They looked over to a small family of three (of course, any family would look small to Weasleys), there was a blond middle-aged man bending down to talk to a boy who looked about Rose and Albus' age with the same blond hair. The boy's mother was quite short and had dark hair, Rose could tell, even from this distance, that she was practically glowing with pride.

"So that's little Scorpius," her father said, bringing her attention back to him, "make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited you mother's brains". While her mother reprimanded him, Rose turned back to look at the boy, but he had already gone.

"Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie." Ron whispered to her "Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood" Rose giggled and before Hermione could say anything more to her husband, the Potter's eldest, James appeared with news about their cousin Victoire and their almost-cousin Teddy Lupin. Rose rolled her eyes, how anyone could not already know about them was a mystery to her, they weren't exactly discrete.

They said their goodbyes to their families and Al had a private talk with her father, Rose waited until he was done and got on the train with her cousin, it soon started to move, Rose continued to wave out the window until she could no longer see the station.

"Do you want to go find our own compartment?" Rose asked, as much as she loved her cousins, being stuck in this small compartment with them for hours was defiantly not something she wanted to be. Al nodded and they began wondering down the train. They soon came across a compartment with only one occupant in it, the blond boy her father had pointed out at Kings Cross, Scorpius. After exchanging a quick look with her cousin she opened the door.

"Mind if we join?" She asked "Everywhere else if full" The boy looked surprised to see them there but shook his head and moved his trunk to make it easier for them to get through.

"You know, you're meant to put them up there" Rose told him, pointing to the racks above the seats.

"Couldn't be bothered"

Rose giggled quietly and got out her wand "_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said, waving her wand. She moved the trunk to the rack and smirked at Scorpius, who sat there, shocked.

"Um… thanks," he murmured as she did the same with Al her own trunks, "how do you know that spell?"

"Oh, I read some of my books and found that spell, though it'd be useful" she answered and grinned at him, he still just sat there awkwardly, the three first years could feel the tension building as Rose's smile faded.

"Nerd" Al coughed, which was enough to break the tension. The three of them were soon laughing hysterically, even though it wasn't that funny.

"I'm Rose Weasley" the young girl said confidently, "and this is my cousin Albus Potter" she continued when it seemed Al was still unable to talk.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Malfoy! Rose recognized that name, and she could tell that Al did too. 'That must be why dad didn't want me being friends with him' Rose thought. She then realized that she needed to say something; the awkward silence had been going on for too long. She saw that Scorpius had hung his head, seemingly ashamed of his name.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" he raised his head and shot her a grateful smile.

"Well my dad wants me to be a Slytherin, and I know, you Weasleys and Potters probably think that they're all evil but they're not, you just don't really hear about the good guys cause they're not as –"

"No, we know that, my dad and Aunt Hermione tell us all the time not to judge people on their houses and stuff, and I don't think Slytherins that bad of a house, you seem like a pretty cool guy" Albus reassured him, surprising Rose. He had been going on for weeks about how he didn't want to be Slytherin and now he says it not that bad? She shot him a look but he ignored it and continued on.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor, except Teddy, but I s'pose he's not technically related to us, but I dunno, Hufflepuff seems good, and Ravenclaw. Or I could shock everybody and be a Slytherin with you! Ha! I can imagine the look on James' face" he said laughingly "What about you Rose?"

"Well, Ravenclaw seems pretty good, but I think I'll stick with the Weasley tradition of Gryffindor, we can't all be freaks like you" she replied smiling.

The trio kept talking until the train pulled in to Hogsmeade Station. A small boy in the boat next to them fell into the lake, causing everyone but Rose to laugh at him, she felt sorry for the boy and made a mental note to talk to him later, perhaps at the feast, if they were sorted into the same house.

The first years stood outside the Great Hall, about to be sorted, everyone was so nervous that they couldn't talk so when the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Longbottom, suddenly told them to come into the hall, Rose jumped about a foot into the air, she heard Scorpius chuckling next to her a blushed the famous Weasley blush, making him laugh even more.

"Allen, Melissa" Nevil – Professor Longbottom called and a petite girl with brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail walked up to a stool.

"Isn't the hat meant to sing a song or something?" Rose asked Scorpius who was still next to her. He just laughed which confused her even more. "What?"

"It did, you just weren't listening"

"Oh" she said, embarrassed, just as Bennett, Isabella was made a Hufflepuff.

Soon Theodore Carter was called and Rose recognized him as the boy who had fallen out of the boat, the hat sat on his head for a few minutes before announcing

"GRYFFINDOR"

Just after Anthony Mathews was made a Ravenclaw Professor Longbottom called Scorpius' name. If he had looked nervous before it was nothing to how he was now, he made his way up to the stool and sat down. He was there for a minute before…

"SLYTHERIN"

Nobody seemed surprised at this and Scorpius half ran to his newly assigned table he caught Rose's eye and gave her a small relieved smile.

Rose then started contemplating what it would be like if she were placed in Slytherin – her dad would flip, she knew that – when Neville called a name that silenced the whole hall at once.

"Potter, Albus"

The hat barely touched his head before it's 'mouth' opened and it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN"

Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. Al just sat there in shock, much like the rest of the school. Rose saw her cousin James' face out of the corner of her eye; it had paled and wore an expression she had never seen on it before.

She then started to clap.

The noise echoed around the room and soon a couple more people joined in, although most people were too shocked at Harry Potter's son becoming a Slytherin to do much.

"Um, yes" Neville cleared his throat, clearly flustered at this turn of events " um, Scamander, Lorcan?"

Eventually, Rose was called up.

"Of course, another Weasley. You really do breed like rabbits don't you? Hmmm, a good mind, like your mother, a lot of courage. Not afraid to stand up for what you believe in aye? Yes, yes very ambitious, resourceful. You'd do well in Slytherin but I think I know a better place for you".

"GRYFFINDOR"

'Good' she thought just before taking off the hat 'I don't think this school could survive another rebel Weasley' and she could have sworn she heard the hat chuckle in her ear.

After the last first year was called and sorted (Victoria Zabini – Slytherin) the Headmistress Professor McGonagall made a short speech and mountains of food appeared on the plates in front of them. Rose ate so much she thought she would burst, spoke with her family and met some other first year Gryffindors. She looked up at the Slytherin table once and was pleased to see Al sitting next to Scorpius and talking to a boy whose hair was so light that it was almost white, putting Scorpius' hair to shame.

All she could do when she got up to her dorm was get into her pajamas and go straight to sleep, she'd socialize tomorrow…


	2. A Holiday

The Holidays

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rose woke up to the sound of her cousin Roxanne screaming at, she presumed, her cousins James and Fred, the two seemed to have taken it upon themselves to become the new Fred and George, or the new Marauders with their friends Frank Longbottom and Andy Boot. Rose sighed, wondering what they had done now, and dragged herself downstairs for breakfast. Al and Scorp were already eating so she pulled up a chair next to them.

"What have they done now?" she asked tiredly.

"You'll know" Replied Scorpius, looking extremely amused.

"Just wait until you see Roxie, we're lucky she's a Gryffindor, green is _not _her colour" Al told her. Before she had time to ask Al anything else, she cousin stomped into the room; at once she knew what her cousin and friend had meant, Roxie's usually dark red hair was now a bright green with pink streaks. Rose couldn't stop herself from snickering, earning her a glare from her now very colourful cousin.

All her cousins (except for Victoire, Dominique and Louis who were with family in France) were at their grandparents house, The Burrow, for two weeks over Summer break, they had each been able to bring a friend, Al asked Scorp and Rose had asked her best friend Sarah Corner…

"Hey! Where's Sarah?" Al asked, "I thought she always woke up before you."

"Yeah she does, I assumed that she'd be down here. Haven't you seen her?" Just at that moment Sarah entered the room, carrying two handfuls of letters.

"Lazy bird couldn't be bothered taking them to the house" she explained laying them down on the table. They were letters from Hogwarts, Rose jumped up grabbed hers before anyone else had time to react, after tearing it open she was excitedly scanning the new book list when she heard a squeal of delight. Roxanne, who up until now had been picking at her food, still furious with her brother and cousin, was jumping around the room with a letter in one hand and something small and shiny in the other.

"I'm Head Girl!" She squealed, her anger completely disappearing.

"Huh, is Woxie the Head Girl now?" asked Fred in a mock baby voice.

"Oh I'm so pwoud of our wittle Woxie," continued James in the same voice.

"My baby sister's all gwown up" finished Fred, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"OK, first, we're twins Fred. I'm not your 'baby sister' if I was born a few minutes before you, and second, being your sister, I do know all your tricks so I'd be expecting quite a few detentions this year, aye Fweddie?" Roxie smirked as Fred and James scowled at her.

"Wow Roxanne, well done" congratulated Scorpius. Rose rolled her eyes, Scorp was always doing that, even though he'd known them for years he still sucked up to her family, probably to make up for the fact that he was a Malfoy. Even though Scorpius' father had changed since the war, the wizarding world, Rose's family especially, were still wary of Draco and his family.

Scorp noticed Rose rolling her eyes and stuck his tongue out at her good-naturedly; she returned the favor as her youngest cousin, Lucy skipped into the room with her best friend Maia Longbottom. Maia was their Uncle Neville's youngest child and a Hufflepuff, she was very shy and had a huge crush on Fred, blushing whenever he spoke to her, hardly being able to say anything back. Fred, of course, loved this and spent a lot of the time she was around him winking at waving at her, making her giggle and turn so red she would put a Weasley to shame.

They spent the rest of the holidays playing Quidditch and goofing around. On the 31st of July there was a huge party held at Potter Manor for Harry's birthday. Every Weasley/Potter were there with a few friends each, as well as the Longbottoms: Neville, Hannah, Alice, Frank and Maia, the Scamanders: Luna, Rolf, Lorcan and Lysander, the Thomas': Dean and Daniel (unfortunately Mrs. Thomas was in Australia and unable to attend), the Finnigans: Seamus, Sinead and Aidan and many of Harry's other Hogwarts friends.

Rose had invited four of her friends: Sarah, Lizzie Clare, Hayley Tomlinson and Heather Styles and Al had invited three: Scorpius, Tori Zabini and Noah Nott. Fred and James had only invited one friend between them: Andy Boot, because Frank was invited with the rest of his family. They spent the whole party playing pranks on their families and friends, reminding everyone why they had earned themselves the name 'The New Marauders'.

Towards the end of the night Al asked Lizzie to dance and Fred asked Sarah. Rose, Heather and Hayley were sitting near the dance floor talking when Rose felt a tap on her shoulder.

"D'you want to dance with me?" Scorpius asked.

"No, but I suppose I'll have to, to be polite" she replied smiling, Scorp grinned at her and took her hand. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing before, but as he pulled her though the crowd she could easily see how well his suit looked on him; it fit him perfectly and Rose could just make out the muscles on his Quidditch toned body…

'What are you doing Rose! Checking out one of your best friends, I must be really tired' she thought to her self, shaking the weird thoughts out of her head but when he turned to face her she noticed how brilliant his eyes looked. They were grey, but a sort of bluey-grey and he had lashes most girls would kill for. 'It's like he's looking right into my soul…' This time Rose actually shook her head, attempting to clear her mind, earning her a look from her friend.

"Usually you move your feet, in time with the music" he told her teasingly and she just rolled her eyes. They danced and talked about anything they could think of, they just felt so comfortable with each other after all these years so it felt much too soon when Mr. Malfoy apparated in to take Scorpius home.

Sarah and Lizzie were staying the night at the Granger/Weasleys so they stayed up until the early hours of the morning, talking and laughing but all the time Rose couldn't get the sound of his laugh out of her head, confusing her greatly.

**Thank-you so much to Cassia4u, my first review ever **


	3. Back To School

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Back To School

In the days leading up to September 1st Rose spent almost all of her time at the Potters playing a lot of Quidditch - the year before, James had been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and took his position very seriously. He was a Beater along with Fred while Rose was Keeper, the Potters' daughter Lily was a Chaser with Louis and Roxanne was Seeker (Al was Seeker for the Slytherin team). The only person on the Gryffindor team not part of the family was James and Fred's friend Andy Boot. People often called James bias or unfair but no one could doubt that all seven members on the team were brilliant at their position.

On the morning of the 1st of September Rose was woken much earlier than she would have liked, she groggily got ready and made it to the platform at exactly 10 o'clock. She said her goodbyes to her family and made her way to the usual compartment she, Al, Scorp and their friends shared. Because it was so early, there was hardly any one on the train so Rose took out a book her cousin Dominique had suggested she read, and she was soon so engrossed in it that she failed to notice Scorpius had arrived and sat down opposite her until she heard his low chuckle.

She jumped and looked up at him, blushing. She tried to hide her now tomato coloured face with her hair, if Scorp saw the blush he was kind enough not to mention it.

"The Hunger Games" he observed, it took a second for Rose to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, year. Dom recommended it" he raised his eyebrows. Dominique's taste was very different to Rose's when it came to books, clothes, boys… most things actually.

"Yeah, I know. But it's actually really good, you should read it" all the embarrassment from earlier vanished as Rose started raving about the book.

Soon enough, Al arrived with Noah, Lizzie and Hayley. They all talked for a few minutes before the train pulled out of the station. Heather and Sarah joined them soon after Al and Scorp's friend Tori – Rose didn't mind Tori but they never made an effort to get to know each other, smiling when they past each other in the corridors would probably be the closest they ever get to friends.

The sorting took place as it usually does, the last of the Weasleys had started three years ago so Rose rarely even looked up, cheering when someone was put into Gryffindor and clapping politely when they were sorted elsewhere.

Once the first years were done the food appeared, Rose hadn't noticed until then how hungry she was. When it came to food, she was a lot like her father – stuffing her face until there was absolutely no room left – the one time she looked up at the Slytherin table Scorpius was actually laughing at her eating habits, even though he had eaten with her almost every day for five years – most days they took turns sitting at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables together, it was only at feasts and near Quidditch games when the three of them sat apart.

Over the next few weeks the sixth years were loaded with more homework than ever before – even Rose, with her fool-proof homework timetable was having trouble keeping up with it all.

Both Scorpius and Al were very popular with girls and often went off to snog them in random broom cupboards. Rose had always thought it was disgusting how they treated women but as her six year progressed she began to feel even more annoyed at each new girl who approached Scorpius with one of these cupboard sessions in mind.

'It's because I feel sorry for them' she told herself, 'it's so obvious they like him, they're just setting themselves up for heartbreak' but, somehow she knew that that wasn't why she was feeling that way. Whenever these feelings rose up, she pushed them out of her mind, making up some excuse for her own thoughts.

One day, when they had gotten an extraordinary amount of homework, the two Slytherins and Rose were in the library – reading up on animagi – a Hufflepuff fifth year came up and practically begged Scorpius for a snog. Once the two left together, Rose actually snapped her quill in half because she was holding on to it so tight.

Albus looked up at her from his essay, raising an eyebrow.

"I… He just, he never makes much of an effort in class, it annoys me" she told him, but he just gave her a skeptical look and returned to his work.

"Today we will be starting our Amortentia potions, the instructions are on page 394 of your books** (A/N sorry, couldn't resist :P)**, you may begin"

Rose, Al and Scorpius all worked together in potions, students usually had to work in pairs but as there was an uneven amount of students in their N.E.W.T.s potions class, Professor Vane allowed them to work in a group of three.

The three always worked well together, all were excellent potion makers and normally knew exactly what to do if something in their potion went wrong, although that happened very rarely and it was usually because they were distracted by something (… Quidditch).

Amortentia took a couple of weeks to make but at the end of their first lesson making it, Al, Rose and Scorp were well ahead of the rest of the class.

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy with Christmas and stuff and I was away for a couple of weeks. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but oh well. The next one's called 'The Realization' or something similar – I bet you can't guess what happens in that.**

**And SophieCat – how could I not write after you asked so nicely **


	4. A Realization

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A Realization

The next couple of weeks continued much the same as always, Rose got in the habit of ignoring any girl who came her way when she was with Scorpius, she'd look down at her work or her shoes and just tune out whatever the girl would say.

This is what she had to do in potions one lesson. They had finished their Amortentia and where waiting for it to settle when a Slytherin girl named Bridgette Smith came over to flirt with Al and Scorp. Rose looked around but all of her friends were still working on their potions. Her friends Heather and Hayley, who were at the bench next to Smith and her partner Tia Dunbar's potion, noticed Smith and sent Rose a sympathetic glance before returning to their own potion.

Then the most delicious smell reached Rose's nose. She noticed that her potion now had its proper mother-of-pearl sheen.

"Oi, Smith. Would you mind leaving now? Our potion's ready and I'd rather not have that disgusting perfume you insist on wearing messing up the smell." Smith scowled and returned to her bench as Al and Scorpius realized that Rose was right.

They leaned over to smell the potion, coming back with happy, slightly dazed faces.

"Treacle tart, my broomstick and some rasberryish thing. Dunno what that is." Announced Albus **(A/N That's basically what Harry smelt too) **"What about you?"

"Um, a new broomstick, Honeydukes and vanilla" Al smirked slightly at the last thing as Scorpius turned red, but Rose, who was too busy smelling the potion again, didn't notice.

"Old books" she had to stop already to hit Al, who had begun snickering and rolling his eyes, "Christmas trees and… " She cut off again. She recognized the smell right away; it was the sort of mint, mixed with spice that she associated with Scorp. She blushed before she noticed both her cousin and friends were looking at her curiously. She quickly racked her brain for something believable to tell them.

"Um, I think it's… caramel. But it's hard to tell" she explained. The boys seemed to buy her lie and went to write down what they could smell and observe about the potion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rose lay in bed for hours thinking about that smell, she had always liked how Scorp smelt over her cousin, who seemed to think smelling like Quidditch was a good thing, but smelling him in her potion actually scared her, which is why she was still awake at 4:30am and went down stairs to the common room to read, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to be able to sleep but thinking that she could at least forget about Scorpius.

She got down stairs, sat in her favourite armchair and opened her book – 'City of Glass' by Cassandra Clare - another one of Dom's suggestions (after 'The Hunger Games' Rose was much more open to her cousins book recommendations). By the time she had finished the book it was past 6:00 and a couple early risers were already up and out, or sitting in the common room, doing some last minute homework (her brother Hugo was one of these).

Rose was exhausted and knew that if she wanted to last the day she would need coffee, so she decided to get up and go to the kitchens; she went their often and knew many of the elves by name, two of them – Winky and Kreacher – were almost always the house elves who served Rose and her family.

After her coffee and a bit of bacon, she left to go to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table next to a couple of girls she knew quite well. She chatted quietly with them for a while before falling asleep completely.

Sophie Payne – a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team woke her up when Scorpius came and sat down opposite her.

"Tired?" he asked. Rose just glared at him and took a sip out of the coffee mug the house elves had given her, she almost spat it back out again. It was stone cold. Scorpius chuckled at her and took out his wand, warming it again.

"Thanks. And yeah, I couldn't sleep last night, I ended up reading until six." she told him, taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, so I guess you also finished your Charms essay?" Rose's eyes seemed to pop out of her head and she shot out her chair, she sprinted up to her common room, passing Al at the entrance of the hall and leaving Scorpius laughing openly at her.

"We don't have a Charms essay," said Sophie suspiciously as her friends Billie and Bex Pearson laughed hysterically at the Gryffindors reaction.

"What happened to Rosie?" asked Albus taking her recently vacated seat.

"Scorpius told her she forgot an essay and she's so tired believed him." Bex explained. Al rolled his eyes and turned to Scorpius.

"She's gonna kill you when she finds out you were just messing with her"

"Meh, it was worth it" he shrugged.

HPHPHPHPHP

The rest of the day past very slowly for Rose and when she finally got into bed that night she fell asleep immediately.

_Rose was on her broom, quaffles were being thrown at her from every direction. All of a sudden a bludger came speeding at her out of nowhere, she tried to dodge it but her broom wasn't moving. The bludger was less than a metre away when Rose felt herself being pulled off her broom and into somebodies arms._

_Rose didn't know when it had started raining but she was soaking wet and the rain had stuck her saviors white shirt to his chest. His perfect muscles could easily be made out as Rose stared at his chest, slowly, she brought her lips up to meet his._

_Suddenly, they were on the ground again, it had stopped raining but she could still feel his arms around her. She looked into his beautiful grey eyes and he leaned down to kiss her again…_

Rose shot up.

Rose knew those eyes! She saw them every day – on the face of her best friend.

She knew then, she had known it since she had smelt him in her Amortentia, but pushed the unwelcome thoughts away and denied her own feelings. Now, Rose decided, was the time that she had to accept that she felt more for Scorpius than just friends,

She was in love with him!


	5. A Rival?

**A Rival?**

**Disclaimer: guess who owns anything you recognize?**

**I'll give you a clue: it's not me.**

The next few weeks were spent with Rose trying to get her head around this new realization. She couldn't point out any time when she first fell in love with her friend but she knew that it must have been recent - ever since her Uncle's birthdays her thoughts about him had been slightly more than friendly.

Rose had been slightly more distant from Scorpius, not wanting to give away any feelings she was having. She had decided that if she were to tell Scorp her feelings for him, it would destroy their friendship, something that she could not do.

As far as she knew, Scorpius hadn't realized the change in his friend, as he was acting the same as e always had been. Al, on the other hand, definitely had. He would ask Rose about it at least once a day, never leaving her alone until he got a half decent answer, though the Weasley knew he'd be back soon still as disbelieving of whatever lie she had told him last.

"Hey Rosie?"

"What is it Al?" She answered irritably.

"You know what, I'm not as daft as I look you know."

"That's not saying much."

"Please just tell me."

"OK, I'm afraid that Jennifer Lawrence is pregnant with a pterodactyl, she's been glowing in her movies lately and you know she had to be in that one about dinosaurs a couple of years ago. I think she got a bit too friendly, if you know what I mean." Albus, knowing nothing about muggle movies and actresses stood there confused as Rose stalked off to her next class.

Slamming her books down at her usual desk, she startled Scorpius and Tori out of whatever conversation they were having.

"Nice to see you Rose" Scorp said. Rose just glared at him.

"What's Al done this time?" Asked Tori, rolling her eyes.

"Oh nothing. He doesn't know enough about girls for someone with 6 female cousins and a little sister, but what can you expect from him."

"Hey Rose, I was thinking – " Scorpius began, but Professor Darvill cut him off.

"We'll be learning about the basics of animagi today. As you know, becoming an animagus is one of the most difficult things a witch or wizard can do. It is completely changing yourself into an animal and usually takes years to manage. I myself took almost 10 years to perfect it and I started when I was about your age, with the help of my Professor of course. Trying to do this without any help is difficult and highly dangerous, so I would suggest not attempting unless you have first notified me, I will then get you the necessary paperwork and give you your own private lessons. Now, let's get started, does anyone know anything else about animaguses?"

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes, Rose was beginning to think that Al had made the right decision in dropping transfiguration when Professor Darvill announced they were to do a 2 foot essay on the theory of animagi magic due by Monday. Yep, Al was definitely right.

As they were leaving the classroom TJ Carter caught up to Rose and started walking with her. Tori, who could tolerate Rose but almost no other Gryffindor, sped off ahead, pulling Scorpius with her.

"She doesn't like me does she?" said TJ.

"Doesn't like many people" replied Rose curtly, she liked TJ, but he had caused Scorp to leave so her patience with him was already wearing thin.

"Except for Scorpius" he said before taking off to divination.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

TJ's last words stayed in Rose's mind for the rest of the day. Tori Zabini had always been rather close to Scorpius, but she was just as close to Al! She couldn't like him; it would be just too weird. Tori was smart and beautiful and a great beater along with Scorp on the Slytherin team. She was ambitious and could be truly horrible to anyone if she wanted to. If she liked Scorpius, Rose would have almost no chance with him.

**I had a thing saying where all this was going but I've lost it. I still kinda know what's gonna happen but there will probably be a lot of really bad stuff. Sorry in advance.**

**/this is also quite short so sorry again.**


End file.
